If Today Was Your Last Day
by cordiebear95
Summary: "Your come from nothing... your nothing... but not to me." Ben's words echoed through her mind sending her heart into a downward spiral...Taking a step towards her true purpose in line... or more importantly the man she had come to care for... The man behind the mask. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Rey stood atop the loading ramp of the Millennium Falcon hand raised ready to close the door and fly away from what was left of this dreaded planet. But, yet something stopped her. Her hand remained frozen inches away from the button that would seal the fate of the last of the resistance.

Rey closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. It came out uneven and shakey….

" _Rey…"_

She know without even opening her eyes that he was standing before her. The tingling sensation coursing through her body told her as much. He was the only one in all of the galaxy that could make her feel helpless but safe at the same time.

" _Rey.."_ He spoke again.

This time she did open her eyes. Dark brown met almost black and for a moment Rey's hand started to lower away from the button, because it wasn't a force projection of Ben standing in front of her, but Ben himself.

Standing tall in his dark robes at the bottom of the ramp starring straight up at her. His lightsaber and helmet at his feet discarded and forgotten.

"Rey!" Poe called from behind her, and she turned to look over her shoulder at the pilot. "Rey close the door!"

Looking back and forth between Poe and Ben. From Resistance to The First Order. Darkness to light.

 _You come from nothing... You're nothing….. But not to me…_

Ben's words kept echoing in her head.

And as if he could sense what she was thinking. He raised his gloved hand and raised it like he had done on Supremacy not even hours before.

She was so conflicted, but she had to make a choice on what to do. Poe and what little remained of the Resistance had nothing left, this was it for them. She was or rather this ship was their only chance of getting away from the First Order and Kylo Ren.

But, Ben offered her so much more. He was giving her the choice to walk away once again. He had always been giving her a choice. Even that first time on the Star Killer he had given her the chance to join him.

Ben took a step towards the Millennium Falcon, "Rey…."

Was she stupid enough to make the same mistake again.

Unconsciously she took a step towards him, her feet stepping out onto the ramp.

She felt a hand grab hold of her wrist and pull her back.

 _Poe_.

"What are you doing? He will kill you!" Poe says over the start of the engines.

Rey was shaking her head before he even finished his sentence, "He won't hurt me." she looked back at Ben, "He needs me…. And I need him."

Poe's hand fell from her wrist.

"Your choosing The First Order."

Taking another step towards the ground below she spoke slowly, "I'm choosing Ben."

"Ben is gone, that is only the shell of the boy he use to be." Poe spits, "You can't do this we need you. You're the last jedi."

Rey continues her slow descend down to Ben, and raises her shaking hand ready to accept his which has remained outstretched this whole time.

His glove feel cold to touch, not warm like his skin. A jolt of energy surges through her, and she knows Ben has felt it too.

Looking up at Poe she found Finn and Leia standing off behind him.

Leia's face was full of hurt.

But, it was Finn's face that brought a pain to her heart. He was looking at her with such hatred in his brown eyes.

"You should go." she whispers.

Raising his hand Poe slams it against the button and seals them off.

Rey's hand fell free from Ben's hand as she fell to her knees.

The Millenium Falcon gave out a loud groan of anger before it rocketed to the sky. Hot smoke hitting her face as it left the ground.

If they could make it past the Star Destroyers then they would be safe.

"We must go." Ben's voice breaks the silence after several minutes.

Rey remained on the ground staring up at the sky.

She could hear the sound of commotion around her as the canyon was suddenly swarmed with Stormtroopers, and all of them had their blaster's raised at her.

Rey heard the hissing of his lightsaber being activated.

"Stand down now!" Ben demanded stepping in front of her. "The girl is coming with me."

Hux stepped out of the crowd, "I would not advise it Ren. This could be a plot thought up by the Resistance."

"The resistance is dead." Ben snaps turning back into Kylo Ren, "Rey joined me of her own accord."

"This is not acceptable Ren, there are rules and precautions put in place for a reason. The supreme leader would never have…."

Hux hands flew to his throat as a wheeze left his throat, his sentence left unfinished.

"The Supreme Leader is dead, which leave me in charge. Do not question my ruling again or I will strike you down where you stand." Ben Growled, his hand closing ever so slightly in the air causing Hux to start to turn blue.

"Ben.." Rey all but whispers as she touches his free hand as she gets to her feet, "Please no more death…. Not today."

Hux dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"Now ready my ship." he growled pulling Rey along with him back into the mine towards the waiting fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kylo had personally sat her down in the co-pilot's seat before sitting himself down to steer his sleek black tie off the sandly blood red planet…. No doubt returning to the finalizer that was in orbit around the barren mining planet.

"Finalizer this TR-180 return." Kylo called out.

"Roger 180." Came a voice over the loudspeaker.

"What is the status of the YT-1300F that left the planet?" Kylo demand as he navigated the debris field of what remained of the Supremacy.

The gigantic Star Destroyer falling ever so slowly towards the planet below in 2 huge piece. Like Snoke it's time had come to an end abruptly at the hands of its enemy.

"...We were unable to shoot it down supreme leader sir. The Millenium Falcon jump to hyperspace the moment it left the atmosphere." the voice stated over the loudspeaker.

Rey saw Ben go tense next to her in his seat. His gloved hands gripping the controls tightly. Rey was sure that below the leather material his knuckles would no doubt be white from the tension.

"I want that ship found. Send word to all remain fleet anyone who sees that blasted ship is to shoot it out of the sky." He growled out before pressing a button to cut of all communication with bridge.

"Ben.." Rey finally said from beside him.

Kylo turned his death glare on her, but as he took in the look on her face, his glare faded.

"Killing them won't solve anything." she stated turning in her seat, only to his in pain.

Ben narrowed his eyes as he looked her over, or what he could see of her. The sleeve of her tunic had turned a dark brown shade from dry blood, where she had been cut with a cyber whip upon the Supremacy. It wasn't the only patch of dry blood to decorate her sandy brown tunic. Just below her bust line a small slash in her shirt allow him to see a cut that still looked to be bleeding.

And who knows how many other wounds she had. He was sure that he himself had a few broken ribs after the explosion of his grandfather's lightsaber.

"Let me take a look at that cut." Ben stated turning back to the controls to flick a few switches turning control over to the autopilot and moving to leave the pilot's seat.

Rey looked down at her side and back up to him, "It's nothing really just a scratch. I've had worse back on Jakku."

"Non the less you should at least put a bakka strip on it." _don't want to destroy your flawless skin_. He had wanted to add.

"Really I'm fine." she tried to defend.

"Rey i won't take no for an answer, don't make me demand something of you." Ben said pulling her up from her seat.

Raising his hand the door to the cockpit slammed shut and sealed itself from entry by anyone other than them.

"Take off your tunic." He stated letting go of her wrist to retrieve the medikit from its place behind his seat.

Rey gave him a skeptical look and crossed her arms.

"Take off your tunic Rey." He asked again taking a step towards her.

"Not happening. I'll wait till we land and have a medical droid help me." she replied not moving from her stance.

"I won't have time to see you to the medical unit when we get off this ship. I need to deal with Hux and the aftermath of this whole mess."

"Then its a good thing I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." Rey rebutted.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. You think any of these people are going to take kindly to me welcoming you with open arms into the first order."

"I'm not First Order." Rey growled.

"Then why are you here?" Ben's cold blank expression taking control over him as he morphed back into Kylo Ren and the man behind the mask disappeared completely. "Do you think you can redeem me ever after all that i have done. I striked down my own father, i sought to kill my uncle and in the end he took the cowards way… I killed my master…"

"You did that to save me. There is still good in you Ben."

"Don't take what i feel for you as me being weak, your pull towards the light is just that a pull. It has no power to being me to the light, I am bathed in darkness, I am darkness." He said staking forward and grabbing her chin, "If i have to i will strike you down like my uncle and father."

Rey looked up into his eyes, "You won't hurt me, you would have by now if you could."

His dark eyes bore into hers before he turned away.

"Are you going to let me look at that cut or not." He growled dropping her chin.

Her eyes told him her answer and he moved across the cockpit towards the command.

"Finalizer this is TR-180 have a medical unit standing by in the hanger bay."

"Copy that 180… Medical will be standing by." a voice cracked over the speaker and then went silent.

"I'll have them show you to my rooms when your done. I don't want you wandering the ship." He stated moving towards the door as it slid open with a wave of his hand, before he offered it out to her like he had before.

Without hesitation she stepped forward and wrapped her fingers around his.

Walking off the ship Rey had almost had a panic attack, before them stook hundreds of stormtroopers all clothed in white and black. They stood like statues in the bright lights of the hangerbay.

Hux stood before them at the head of the pack, several other high ranking officers a few steps behind him in matching black uniforms.

"Supreme Leader." Hux muttered with a dark look.

"General." Kylo said coldly before snatching the datapad from his outstretched hands. "Make sure Rey makes it to medical okay and then when she is done escort her to my rooms. I'm leaving her in your care Hux. If anything happens to her its your head."

"I am not a babysitter Ren." Hux stated stepping to the side to allow Kylo by.

"You are what i tell you, you are General and nothing more. Do as i say and get her to medical. Afterwards find me on the bridge, there is much to discuss." Kylo replied brushing passed Hux and the other officers.

One after the other they all rushed after their leader as he made his exit of the hangerbay in true Kylo style, yelling off commands as he went.

Hux turned to look the scavenger over before motioning his head, "Let's go then, before he decided to have a tantrum. Last thing i need is to have to repair yet another elevator."

Rey followed closely behind the General.

"Don't think for one second i don't know what your doing girl. You may have fooled Ren but make no mistake i am watching you." Hux growled at her as they both entered the elevator.

"Watch away General." Rey replied dryly as the door shut in on them.


End file.
